Hardware devices may require clocks to determine timing of certain actions. For example, a clock can be used in a medical device to deliver a drug according to a fixed interval. Such clocks can be implemented, for example, by adding real-time clock chips or low frequency crystals to hardware devices. The inclusion, however, of additional, dedicated devices for time keeping may frustrate device miniaturization goals and result in undesirable power usage.